Casi Angeles 4 - La vida en el NE
by NenoSchn
Summary: Que se va a pasar cuando la Jefa va a atrapar a Thiago y a Tacho... LEE!


CASI ANGELES - La vida en el NE

- Juan Moralez y Thiago Bedoya Agureo... ellos son muy importantes para mi... y ahora por fin los tengo. - dice la Jefa.  
- Y que nos vamos a hacer con ellos ahora senyora? - Kant.  
- Lo mismo como y con Marianella y otros.

EN EL NE.

Ramiro esta muy nervioso por que no puede saber nada de los salvajes que estan con Luz y por eso esta gritando. En ese momento viene Jazmin.  
- Que te pasa Ramiro? - Jaz.  
- Nada, estoy ocupado con los salvajes.  
- Que salvajes? Que paso con los salvajes?  
- Vos no sabes?  
- No! Que paso Ramiro HABLA!  
- Bueno, ayer Luz... perdon La jefa los capturo a Juan Morales... el rubio y Thiago Bedoya Aguero... el lider de los salvajes.  
- Y que esta pasando ahora? Donde estan?  
- Estan con Luz pero no s lo que est n haciendo.

En ese momento en el cuatro de los chicos viene Mar.  
- COMO ESTAN PERRNOS? - Mar.  
- Estamos bien - Ramiro.  
- Que paso? ... Jaz... que te paso? - Mar.  
Jazmin no reaccuina.  
- JAZMIN ROMERO! - Mar.  
- AAA QUe? Mar que? - Jazmin.  
- Que te esta pasando por que no reaccionas? - Mar.  
- No estoy bien OK? - Jazmin.  
- Que te esta pasando? Chicos dale que esta pasando con ustedes? - Mar.  
- Nada Mar... solo no estamos bien... solo tenemos hambre. - Jazmin.  
- Si! Tenemos hambre... uuuuhi quero a comer algo! - Ramiro.  
- Tienen hambre? Chicos no soy Hope... puedo ver que esta pasando! Y puedo sentir tambien...  
puedo sentir que algo no es bien y ahora en este momento se van a decir me que esta pasando aca por que estoy preocupada y...  
- BUENO MAR ESTAMS PREOCUPADOS DE LOS SALVAJES! - Jazmin.  
- JAZMIN! - Ramiro.  
- Que?... s...s...s... Salvajes? - Mar.  
- Si estamos preocupados... - Jaz.  
- No.. Mar.. no es... no es lo que parece... Jaz...- Ramiro.

Mar empieza a llorar.

- Esto significa que todos estamos en el peligro?... Que nos vamos a morir? Pero yo no quiero morir... Todav a soy muy joven... - Mar.  
- BUENO PODES CALLAR! BASTA! - Jazmin.  
- Pero no quiero morir. - Mar.  
- Mar no te vas a morir... - Ramiro.  
- Como que no me voy a morir? - Mar.  
- Los salvajes estan con Luz ahora. - Ramiro.  
- En este momento? - Mar.  
- SI EN ESTE MOMENTO Y AHORA CALLATE! - Jazmin.  
- Que histerica sos! - Mar.  
- No soy histerica! - Jaz.  
- Bueno BASTA! - Ramiro.

En ese momento viene Esperanza. Ella es rubia y muy linda. Ella si, ella se acuerda de todo.  
Ella sabe que todo esto es una mentida... que los chicos son victimas de Luz, pero ella no puede ser nada.

- HELLOOO! - Hope.  
- Hope... ayudarme por favoor! - Mar.  
- Que esta pasando? - Hope.  
- Nada no es... - Jaz.  
- HAY SALVAJES EN EL NE! - Mar.  
- QUE? SALVAJES? DONDE? AYUDAAAAAAAAA! - Hope.  
- BASTAAAAAA!- Ramiro y Jazmin.  
- No hay salvajes en el NE, Hope... queremos decir que el lider de los salvajes y el rubio de ellos ahora estan con Luz y nadie no sabe que se va a pasar con ellos y por eso estamos preocupados... - Jazmin.

Hope esta piensando - (pobres mis tios)

- Ya se! No vamos a preguntar la Indgri. - Mar.  
- No.. eso no es una buena idea. - Hope.  
- Yo pienso que tenemos ir en el gobierno. - Ramiro.  
- Si! Eso. - Jaz.  
- Noo... chicos... saben que... - Hope.  
- Que Hope... ahora nos vamos ver que esta pasando con los salvajes. - Mar.

FLASHBACK:

Jazmin y Mar estan en el banyo y estan hablando de Luz y su hijas. Mar dice que Alai es una chica buena, linda, rubia y dice que es una buena persona. Pero ella tambien dice que la otra hija de Luz esta una turra y en ese momento ella abre la puerta de la cabina de ducha y encuentra un hamdi.

AHORA:

- MAR! Que paso con el hamdi que nos encountramos en el banyo? - Jazmin.  
- No se... aaayyy esta en mi bolsillo... a ver, a ver... aqui esta. - Mar.  
- De donde viene eso? - Ramiro.  
- No sabemos. - Mar.  
- Puede ser una trampa. - Ramiro.  
- NO... No es una trampa... - Hope.  
- Como sabes que no es una trampa? - Ramiro.  
- Si como sabes que no es una trampa Hope? - Mar.  
- Ayy jajaja chicos... yo queria decir que los salvajes no son tan inteligentes para hacer una trampa con el hamdi. Estoy segura en eso. - Hope.  
- Que hablas Hope? - Ramiro.  
- Si que estas hablando Hope? - Mar.

Jaz mueve el hamdi cerca de la boca.

- Hola... hay aulgien por alla? - Jaz.  
- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO JAZ? - Ramiro.  
- Vos estas loca Jazmin? - Mar.  
- No ... solo quiero hablar y saber algo de los salvajes. - Jazmin.  
- Bueno... y si es una... - Hope.  
- Bueno... bueno basta se escucha algo... - Ramiro.

El hamdi: Hola... Thiago, Tacho me copan? Hola... soy Tefi chicoos... so el vise lider de la resistencia... me copan chicos?

- Que habla? - Hope.  
- No se... - Ramiro.  
- Tengo una llamada chicos... - Mar.  
- Hola... Hola... me escuchan... - Jaz.

El hamdi: Quien es?

- ESTOY EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS ... SI ACA ESTO... MARIANELLA. - Mar.

El hamdi: Morrsi? Sos vos hermanita?

- SI SOY YO HITOO... MARIANELLA ... MAR TU QUERIDA. - MAR.

El hamdi: Morrsi estas viva?

- Basta MAR te escuchan... - Jaz.

El hamdi: Quien habla gitana vos?... no la gitana esta muerta... pero Morrsi estas viva?

Ramiro cubri el hamdi con la mano.

- No podemos hablar mas... esta peligroso... - Ramiro.  
- A mi no me importa aca estamos seguros. - Jaz.

Jaz mueve el hamdi cerca de la boca.

- Hola... yo soy Jazmin Romero puedo saber con quien estoy hablando? - Jaz.

El hamdi: Jaz... gitana... sos viva?

- No soy gitana... podes decir tu nombre? - Jaz.

El hamdi: ayy gitana no te acuerdas de mi gordo... soy Tefi... ESTEFANIA la hermana de Morrsi... Morrsi te AMOO... donde estan chicos?

EN ESE MOMENTO VIENE NACHO.

- Solo para mi unica princessa Mar. - Nacho.

El hamdi: Nacho?... que haces con Morrsi pirrata... ya te olvidaste de la paisa.

- Con quien hablan? - Nacho.  
- No sabemos... esta una loca nena... todo este tiempo me llama Morrsi. - Mar.  
- Y a mi me llama Gitana! - Jaz.

El hamdi: Chicos los extranyo mucho donde estaan ... daleeee necesitamos aydua Melchy esta emarasada y Thiago desaparasio con Tacho... no se que hacer.

- Estan hablando con salvaje? - Nacho.  
- Nooo... no sabemos si esta salvaje? Sos salvaje? - Mar.

El hamdi: Salvaje? que te esta pasando Morrsi estas un poquito locita... jajaja ...

- No es salvaje! - Mar.


End file.
